gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of animals
The following is a list of the animal inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Unlike the many mystical and mysterious creatures that reside in Gravity Falls, these animals are natural inhabitants of the area. __TOC__ Alligators Alligators first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." They are in a pond and part of Dipper Pines' quest to become a man. In the "Bottomless Pit!," alligators are seen on the Worrel surrounding a unicycling Alex Hirsch caricature. Bats Dipper is commanded to remove a bat in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack in "Dreamscaperers." Bears Bears first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." One flees with other wildlife from Chutzpar. In "Bottomless Pit!," Manly Dan was wrestling one for Grunkle Stan so he could teach it to drive. After it is seen going through Stan's garbage. Beavers A taxidermied beaver is seen in "Tourist Trapped," during Dipper's narration. The make there first living appear in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." They appear to be relatively carefree but can aggressively chew things and people such as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos as they were fleeing from the Gobblewonker. One of the beavers chews on a chainsaw, the sound of which is mistaken by Dipper for the Gobblewonker. Another group of beavers also appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Birds Many species of birds appear in the series. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," an owl, cardinal, and other birds flee from Chutzpar. In "Irrational Treasure," a bird that looks like a chickadee with an orange neck appears. Chickadees A chickadee is briefly seen in "Irrational Treasure." Chickens A chicken is seen pecking at Pacifica in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Two chickens are seen "entertaining" Old Man McGucket in "Bottomless Pit!." Doves In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," doves are used by Gideon in his show. Later in "Dreamscaperers," he uses them for his Gideon add. Ducks thumb Ducks are seen in "Irrational treasure," when Stan was trying to flee from Pioneer Day. In "Dreamscaperers," Mabel mentions ducklings during Dipper's confrontation with the bat. Eagles In "Irrational Treasure," Quentin Trembley fights a bald eagle. Another miniature bald eagle appears in "Little Dipper" near the crystals. Finches In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a finch appears outside the Mystery Shack. Macaws In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," A red crested South American rainbow macaw was used by Gideon to deliver an invitation for his and Mabel's date. Owls In "Gideon Rises," Bobby Renzobbi advertizes the "Owl Trowel". Pelicans A pelican '''appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mabel moves its bill to pretend to make it speak, in a makeshift ventriloquist act. Pigeons In "Little Dipper," as Dipper and Mabel are on the flying on the discount dollar, '''pigeons are seen on an electrical wire. Woodpeckers Woodpeckers are first seen in "Tourist Trapped" when one pecks at Dipper's hat. One appears inside Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Dipper's head is also pecked by a woodpecker in "Little Dipper." They can be heard in almost every episode. It used to be legal to marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls. Mermando also got pecked on the head by one when he tried to escape the pool. Buffalo thumb|"Run away!" In "Irrational Treasure," there is a taxidermied buffalo exhibit in the Gravity Falls Museum of History. A herd of buffalo is seen stampeding towards the twins in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Cows In "Irrational Treasure," a cow is looking a Mabel's through the window of Stan's car. Deer A''' deer''' first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" as Grunkle Stan is driving the twins to Lake Gravity Falls. They appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness," fleeing from Chutzpar. A miniature deer appears in "Little Dipper" near the height-altering crystals. A small pack of deers are seen licking Mermando in order to prevent him from suffocating. In "Carpet Diem," deers are seen fighting on a show Stan is watching. A deer makes another appearance while the Sev'ral Timez members are dancing in the forest. A deer has its teeth removed and put back by Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." In "Gideon Rises," the gnomes ride deer into battle when they attach Gideon. Dolphins Dolphins are seen swimming in the sea with Mermando in the "The Deep End," episode. Donkeys In "Irrational Treasure," a donkey in seen walking with Steve as they stop by to see Grunkle Stan's car stuck in the mud. Fish Many fish live in Lake Gravity Falls. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Manly Dan catches a trout with his bare hands. Toby Determined takes a photo of a large sockeye salmon that a fisher catches in the lake. In "The Deep End," while Mermando was making his escape salmon are seen swimming next to him. Gompers Gompers is a goat who lives in the Forest located near the Mystery Shack. Gompers usually finds his way inside the Shack and once ate all of the household's tin cans. Horses In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Gideon uses a horse in an attempted to impress Mabel later in that episode the horse is seen at The Club eating out of the Unnamed angry woman's dinner. They are seen pulling cover wagons in "Irrational Treasure." Horses make another appearance in the "Boss Mabel," who Stan present a photo of a horse riding another horse. Insects Many insects '''appear in Gravity Falls. In "Tourist Trapped," mosquitoes are mentioned for biting Dipper and spelling out "BEWARB." In "Double Dipper," moths are seen flying out of the copy machine, but Mabel mistakes them for butterflies. In "Little Dipper," a butterfly and caterpillar appear, both become enlarged thanks to the height altering crystals. In "Dreamscaperers," a dragonfly is seen flying close to the ground as Bill is being summoned. Lobsters A '''lobster is seen on Mabel's plate at her first date with Gideon. She smuggles it to the Mystery Shack and dumps it in a tub of water. Mountain Lions In "The Time Traveler's Pig," mountain lions '''are mentioned by a Pioneer. One make a first appearance in "Little Dipper." It begins to attack Dipper. However, it is shrunken by the height altering crystals. Opossums '''Opossums first appear running along a rafter in the attic of the Mystery Shack in "Tourist Trapped." In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," one steals Dipper's lantern soon after Dipper, Mabel, and Soos search the island. Another hangs from a tree as they explore the island. In "The Inconveniencing," it was seen that the Mystery Shack even sells a magazine called "Opossum Monthly." An opossum emerges from under the hood of one of Bud Gleeful's cars in "Little Dipper." The Mystery Shack's kitchen also has a stuffed opossum on one of it's tabletops. Oxen Oxen are seen on the Oregon trail the Pioneers where following in the "The Time Traveler's Pig." Pigs Waddles is Mabel pet pig. Other pigs are seen in "The Time Traveler's Pig," as a price of the Win a Pig game. Rabbits Rabbits '''first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness" when they watch Dipper do bench presses with a branch. Later, they flee with the other wildlife from the approaching Chutzpar. In "Gideon Rises," the gnomes ride rabbits into battle when they attach Gideon. Raccoons In "Land Before Swine," Old Man McGucket mentions fighting a '''raccoon over a piece of meat and accidentally kissing it. Rats Rats first appear in "Headhunters" when one steals Wax Larry King's ear. A another rat makes an appearance in "Carpet Diem," on the Electron Carpet. Squirrels Squirrels first appear in "Boss Mabel" when Mabel was seen talking to one. Another appears at the beginning of "The Deep End." This one gets burned from the severe heat. In "Gideon Rises," a squirrel sits on Mabel's head. Other squirrels were seen bathing gnomes, however it is not necessarily considered normal for gnomes. Toads A toad is shown jumping in slow motion during the summoning of Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." Turtles In "Tourist Trapped," a pet turtle is seen in a flashback of Mabel trying to flirt with a boy. Wolves thumb A wolf mentioned by Rumble McSkirmish in "Fight Fighters," as he tires to command a change machine to change him into one. Wolves are first seen"Boss Mabel," where it's seen howling. Wolves are again mentioned in "The Deep End," by Mermando. Another wolf is seen in "Carpet Diem," where it chews on Dipper's leg. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Animals